


Somnum Exterreri

by RaineSage



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fire, Gen, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ryuuko probably has PTSD, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not actually comfort, sad Ryuuko, this will haunt her for a while to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineSage/pseuds/RaineSage
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Ryuuko having a nightmare, Rei is there to wake her up and end her mental anguish.





	Somnum Exterreri

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know-- it kinda got out of hand but there you have it. The format is kinda wonky but I dunno how to fix it, let me know if there are any issues.

Fire   was   everywhere.   The   smoke   was   suffocating,   her   coughing   getting   worse   as   her   vision   worsened.   Was   it   because   of   the   smoke,   or   her   dizziness,   she   didn’t   know.   She   knows   one   thing;   she   needs   to   get   out   of   here,   and   fast.   She   was   trapped,   the   staircase   was   mostly   burned   up,   the   fire   damaged   most   of   it,   deeming   it   flammable   and   unsafe   to   be   approached.   She   back   tracked,   trying   to   find   a   window   or   any   way   she   cold   leave,   now   feeling   the   heat   of   the   flames   on   her   skin.

  
She   felt   trapped.   With  no   way   out   and   the   fire   only   closing  in   on   her,   making  her  vision   worsen   and   her   coughing   fits    longer.   She   tried   kicking   the   wall,   trying   in   vain   to   weaken   it   and   create   a   hole   the   might   lead   her    away   from   the   flames.   It   was   useless,   she   now   sported   a   sore   shoulder   on   top   of   everything    else.

  
“  Ryuuko,    head   towards   the   eastern   side. “

  
She   paused.   She   knows    who   this   voice   belonged   to,   just   as   she   knows    this   isn’t   supposed   to   be   happening.

  
 “   Sen–Senketsu…. ?    “

  
It was unbelievable. 

  
 “ Ryuuko ! Hurry   up   and   head   towards   the   eastern   side.   This   place   isn’t   going   to   last   longer !   “

  
 “ But how are–?  “

  
 “ Not   now,   go !!  “

  
Her   legs   moved   on   their   own,   leading   her   to   where   Senketsu   has   instructed,   still   not   believing    that   it   was   alive   and   helping   her   once   again.

  
True    to    his   word,   as   she   neared   the eastern   side    of   the   hallway,    there   was    a   small stairway,   leading  her   further   up.   She   climbed    the   creaky   steps   which   ended    at   what   appeared   to   be   the   rooftop   of   the   burning  building.

  
 “   Jump.     “

  
 “   WHAT ?!?!     “

  
 “   Now.     “

  
She   didn’t   want   to    jump.   But   the   place    was    falling   apart.   Trusting   Senketsu,   she   stood   near   the   edge    and   leapt,    closing   her   eyes    as    she   prepared   for    the impact.

  
 “  Senketsu,   don’t   push   yourself   too   far ! “    He   won’t   tell   her    to   jump   without   having   something   planned.    She   couldn’t   see   the   ground,   they   were   high   up   the   top   of   the   building.

  
 “ It’s   a   bit   late  saying   that   after   all   we’ve   been   through.   I’m   glad   I   met   you,   it   was   fun.”

  
 “ You   idiot   ! I   don’t   want   your   farewells! “   Her   eyes    stung   with   tears    as    a   familiar   dreadful    feeling   took   over   her.   She    knew    where   this   was    going,   and   she   didn’t   want   to   think   of   it.

  
 “ Don’t   cry   Ryuuko.    Sailor   uniforms   are   made   to   be    grown   out  of.   From   now   on   you’re   free   to   wear   what   you     like.  Clothes   that   are   far    cuter   than  I   could   ever   be. “

  
And   with   that,   it   was   gone.   It   shined   brightly   as   it  was   engulfed   by   the   flames,   not   before   landing   her   to   safety   though.

  
“ SENKETSU!!!!!”    She   yelled   it   over   and   over,   only   stopping   when   she   felt   pressure   on    her   shoulders.   She   blinked   as   she   found   herself   in   darkness,   no   burning   building   nor   Senketsu   being   anywhere.   Instead,   she   saw   Hououmaru   Rei,   still   holding   onto   her   shoulders,   talking   to   her,    telling    her   to   wake   up.  She   nodded,   indicating   that   she   was   awake,   her   eyes   downcast, face wet with tears   as   she   recalled   every   detail    of   the   nightmare    that   Rei   shook    her   out    of.   She is   grateful   to   be   out   of   that   vortex   of   memories   and   emotions. 

  
“ I’m   awake– thanks for….. this.    I’m   okay   now. “   Liar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you have made it this far. c:


End file.
